


A Bitter Pill

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: "Musimy porozmawiać". Te słowa nigdy nie wróżyły nic dobrego.Governor and Grand Admiral have a serious talk.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	A Bitter Pill

\- To nie ty jesteś problemem, tylko ja – powiedziała mu pewnego razu.

Thrawn przypatrywał jej się tymi swoimi błyszczącymi czerwonymi oczami, jakby nie do końca jej uwierzył.

\- Nie chodzi wcale o to.

Pryce złapała go za rękę i ścisnęła ją mocno. Następnie schyliła się i ucałowała jego niebieską dłoń, w ceremonialnym geście, który przypominał hołd lenny.

Wielki admirał cierpliwie odczekał te kilka sekund, pozwalając jej na ten cały teatr, którego gubernator najwidoczniej potrzebowała.

\- Wiem, że nie chodzi o to – odparł po chwili wyważonym tonem.

Nim zdążyła się cofnąć, wskazującym palcem dotknął jej czoła, a dokładnie przerwy pomiędzy jej ciemnymi brwiami.

\- Problem jest tutaj – stwierdził. – W twojej głowie.

Pryce zacisnęła usta. Wyprostowała się. Wówczas dostrzegł cień na jej twarzy. Zawstydzenie.

W pierwszym odruchu chciała skłamać, oświadczyć mu, że nie była w stanie, że nie była zdolna do tego, by kochać… Chciała przypomnieć mu o obowiązkach, które na nich ciążyły, i uzmysłowić mu, że nie powinni komplikować sobie jeszcze bardziej życia, że nie dało się pogodzić kariery z tym, czego Thrawn od niej oczekiwał i czego pragnął… zwłaszcza, że ona nie pragnęła tego samego.

\- Powiedz to na głos – rzekł Chiss na pozór spokojnie, ale w jego oczach gubernator widziała, że odgadł już, jak zabrzmi jej odpowiedź, i starał się ukryć przed nią swój zawód.

\- Nie chcę tego – wyznała mu w końcu i w tym samym momencie poczuła, jakby olbrzymi ciężar spadł jej z serca.

Nigdy więcej nie rozmawiali już na temat posiadania dzieci.


End file.
